


Love Shot

by universitykpop



Series: University!Ateez [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Bartender AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: He cares a lot about the people around him, and it doesn’t seem fair that the one person he cares most for doesn’t return that same affection.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/You
Series: University!Ateez [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081985
Kudos: 16





	Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Jeong Yunho, Double Major in Business and Dance: Overtly friendly and accidentally funny, tends to put everyone before himself (which can be a good and bad thing), always ends up being the designated driver for his fraternity brothers, wants to work with children and teach them how to dance.  
> Reader, Hospitality Management Major, Full-Time Bartender: Outgoing yet reserved, has a low tolerance for rude people, deals with wild customers every shift without fail, and aspires to work where they can meet people of worldly backgrounds.

The beat pounds against the walls drenched in blue neon light. It feels like a cheap TikTok video. The only thing keeping you entertained is the drink in your hand, and you mixed that yourself. How your friend managed to get you to come to a frat party is a mystery you’ll never understand.

“Why do people want to come to these things? It smells weird and there’s nothing fun to do.” You say into your cup.

“You can go dance,” Your friend suggests.

You throw her an annoyed glance. “Do I look like the type to dance?”

“Alright…” Your friend’s eyes scan the living room for ideas, “Throw that back and kiss the hottest person here.”

“Don’t get mad when I don’t kiss you,” you joke before tossing your head back, the sour alcohol slithering down your throat, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Having never been in this fraternity house, you’re just guessing where the bathroom is. You walk down a hall and find a door with light shining under it. Hopefully, it’s the right door, or else you’re going to look like a weirdo when whoever walks out.

With a deep sigh, you lean against the wall across from the door. Your mind tries to rationalize why you’re still at this party. Neither you nor your friend really knows anyone here; some guy in her statistics class invited her because his fraternity wanted more girls to show up. Before you try to find more reasons to be annoyed, a presence turns the corner from where you came.

“Oh, there’s a line,” the tall guy says and stops a couple of feet away.

“Unfortunately,” you exhale.

As if on cue, someone hurls on the other side of the door.

“I’d rather piss in the front yard.” You push off the wall, defeated.

“I know where another bathroom is.” The guy motions you to follow him back to the front door and up the stairs.

“Are we allowed up here though?” You ask quietly, afraid to get caught.

He chuckles, “Yeah, it’s my bathroom.”

“Oh…”

He opens a door and flips on the light. “Ta-da.”

You awkwardly giggle. “Thanks.”

The bathroom is surprisingly clean compared to your expectations. Knowing he’s waiting, you quickly do your business and wash your hands. When you walk out, he’s leaned against the opposite wall, and you notice how attractive he is, hands shoved into his jean pockets, dark hair neatly splayed across his forehead. Suddenly, you’re embarrassed by your entire interaction.

“Thank you for letting me, you know,” You say awkwardly gesturing to the bathroom.

“No problem,” he smiles and walks next to you back to the stairs.

“Do you not need to…”

“No, I was put on toilet paper duty.”

That shouldn’t have been funny to you, but a laugh finds its way out. He shyly grins, cheeks turning pink.

“I’m Yunho, by the way.”

“Y/N.” You introduce yourself as the two of you reach the bottom of the stairs.

He glances up at a group of girls and tries to suppress a sigh. “I’ll see you around. Enjoy the rest of the party.”

You watch him walk over to the girls, one stepping up to him. “What the hell were you doing? Who is that?” You faintly hear her go off on him while heading back to your friend.

“Did you fall in?” She immediately asks.

“No, someone walked me to a bathroom upstairs,” you laugh, catching a glimpse of Yunho following behind the girl, her hand clinging to his. Ah, of course, he’s taken.

-

Midnight is just on the horizon, and the wave of party pregamers should be rolling in any minute. Fresh glass cups are being restocked behind the counter by a coworker, readying for the onslaught of expected orders. It’s a Friday night, and there are certainly parties happening on fraternity row. The bar you work at, Mixya, is the closest to campus, automatically dubbing it the unofficial college campus favorite.

Just like clockwork, a large group loudly enters the bar. You hear your coworker sigh. You’re both disappointed but not surprised. The girls of the group are the first to approach, and you’re not mentally prepared to make a shit ton of cocktails.

After the first three, a girl drags a familiar guy to the counter: Yunho. There’s a hint of annoyance on his face, and when he makes eye contact with you, there’s a sudden recognition, probably realizing you’re the person from that party who said they’d rather pee in the front yard… The way the girl rattles off her order annoys you enough to understand him. As you land a cup on the bar, you look at him expectantly.

“I’ll just have a water,” he says, earning a look of confusion from the girl, “Someone has to drive you home.”

“Babe, you’re no fun.” She rolls her eyes.

Your eyebrows shoot up at ‘babe,’ while you pour him a water.

He sighs, putting a card on the counter, “Can you start a tab for her?”

You take it and swipe. He nervously takes it back, fingers barely brushing.

“Thank you,” he smiles and takes his drinks.

When the last customer of the group leaves, you hear your coworker grumble something as you wipe down the counter.

“Can you imagine dating that beautiful ass man and having the _nerve_ to get mad at him for being a good boyfriend?” She asks rhetorically, studying Yunho and his girlfriend seemingly argue at their table, “Like, girl, I will gladly take him off your hands.”

The snort that finds its way out is the ugliest sound you have ever made, but that doesn’t stop you from laughing, “But for real though.”

To your enjoyment, Yunho visits the counter a couple more times which your coworker happily mixes his orders. But now you’re alone behind the bar and you see him walking your way.

“Hi. Y/N from that party the other week, right?” He asks nervously.

“Yes, that’s me,” you answer, pleasantly surprised, “What can I get you?”

“Another cherry vodka sour.”

Though this is probably his girlfriend’s fourth one, you don’t hesitate to make it. When you sit the completed drink in front of him, you notice someone on the table where his friends are and you immediately recognize _her_. Yunho’s eyes follow yours, and he turns back to you, horrified.

“Tell her to get off the table.” You lower your voice as to not make a big deal out of it. He hurriedly nods, grabs the drink, and rushes over. You watch him guide her back into her seat. It’s only her first strike of the night.

The flow of orders has slowed down, and very few people sit at the stools. It’s rolling up on 2 AM, a little more than an hour until closing. Just as you notice a part of the Mixya neon sign above the booths is beginning to flicker, a sudden commotion by the pool tables catches your attention.

“No, you’re not getting another drink.” Yunho catches his girlfriend’s arm before she can reach the bar.

“I can have however many I want. You’re not the boss of me.” She snaps and jerks her arm out of his grip, almost falling over.

“Don’t fill any more of her orders. In fact, close our tab.” He says to you, following behind the girl.

“Yunho, stop ruining everyone’s fun!” She shoves at his chest.

“If you drink any more, you’re going to get sick. I’m trying to take care of you.” His brows furrow as he tries not to yell.

“Fuck you,” she spits before going back to collect her friends.

Yunho turns to you with searing red cheeks and ears. “I’m so sorry.”

“Nah, it’s all good. I’ve seen worse couple fights.” You say lightheartedly, earning a small chuckle from him.

You press a few buttons on the register’s screen and print out a receipt for him to sign. After he writes his name, he slides the paper back to you.

“Thanks for your autograph,” you joke casually.

“Don’t try to sell it.” A small smile appears on his lips, and he winks before heading back to his table.

“Did he really just flirt with you after arguing with his girlfriend?” Your coworker’s words catch you off guard.

“He wasn’t flirting,” you say, hoping your face isn’t giving you away. But honestly, you’re glad you aren’t the only one to have noticed his teasing.

-

The student center is bustling as usual during lunchtime, with foodcourt lines starting to get long. With your only two classes for the day under your belt, you plan on getting a meal to-go, so you can just lounge at your apartment. Glancing around, deciding what you wanted, you feel someone gently touch your arm.

“Y/N?”

You find a familiar tall man with a sheepish smile next to you. It’s Yunho, and he looks fairly different from the other times you’ve seen him. His hair looks fluffy and soft compared to the styled way he has done in the past. He’s dressed in sweats, as one constantly does in college. He looks comfortable.

“Hey,” you greet, a smile spreading across your face. 

“I’m so sorry about the other night. My girlfriend doesn’t usually act like that,” he says, gaze dropping to the floor, “I’m pretty embarrassed.”

“Don’t be! We’re used to-”

“Let me buy you lunch,” he interrupts you.

“No, it’s fine. Really, it wasn’t a problem.”

“I feel really guilty. Please?” His puppy dog eyes are getting to you.

“Fine.” You just can’t say no.

As you stand in line at a little pasta kiosk, you exchange funny stories about the wildest drunken bar-goers you’ve dealt with and about how crazy his fraternity brothers have been when Yunho was anointed designated driver. You can tell from his stories that he cares a lot about the people around him, and it doesn’t seem fair that the one person he cares most for doesn’t return that same affection.

When you find a table, you decide to change topics. As amusing as drunk stories are, you want to know more about Yunho.

“So what’s your major?” You ask, sticking your fork into your noodles.

“I’m double majoring in business and dance,” he answers with a hint of bashfulness.

“Double?” You look up at him with wide eyes, “What are you wanting to do?”

“Some friends and I plan to open a dance studio. I want to work with kids and teach them how to dance.”

You’ve heard this plan before… and then it hits you.

“You’re friends with San?” You question in total surprise.

“Yeah, you know him?” There’s a small grin on his lips.

“Yeah, I met him last semester in an accounting class and he pestered me into friendship.”

“Really? What’s your major?” Yunho turns the questions on you with a chuckle.

“Hospitality management. I have to take several business classes. I’m surprised we haven’t had one together.”

“Yeah, that’s weird. What made you want to get that degree?”

“I like the diversity of jobs available and being able to meet a lot of different people. There’s also a possibility of traveling if I get into the tourism side.”

“Oh, that sounds-” His words halt as his phone on the table lights up with a call from ‘Princess.’ “One second.” He says to you before answering it.

“Yeah… I mean, I guess I can… Yes, I know where th- You don’t have to yell at me… I’ll be right there.” Yunho ends the call with a sigh.

“Your Highness awaits?” You ask, trying to lighten the mood from the bad aftertaste of the call.

“I didn’t put ‘Princess’ as her name; she did that. And yeah, I’m really sorry. I have to go pick her up from a coffee shop.”

“It’s fine. I understand.” You give him a small smile, and you can tell he still feels guilty.

He quickly gathers his things and stands from the table. “I’ll see you around.”

Again, you smile and watch him walk away. A part of you hates his girlfriend a little more. It’s because of the total possessiveness and aggressiveness she treats Yunho with. From what you’ve seen, he tends to be reluctantly compliant. He shouldn’t have to be.

-

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Your coworker asks seeing you approach the bar.

“He needed a night out.” You point to your friend San over your shoulder.

“Got tired of caffeine?” She jokes.

“No, my manager won’t get off my ass,” San responds with distaste, “He’s cool, just not at work.”

After giving your coworker your orders, the two of you wait at the counter. San taps the beat of the Top 40 song playing on the speakers. The bar isn’t very crowded like usual, and you glance around the room.

“How many of your friends did you say we were meeting here?” You ask San.

“Two, maybe three,” he answers, his eyes scanning the room as well, “I don’t think they’re here yet.”

Your drinks are placed in front of you before you can ask anything else. San excitedly grabs his and tells you to follow him to a booth. Once seated, he takes a sip of his drink and immediately makes a sour face.

“That doesn’t taste right.” He picks up his glass to examine the liquid.

“She probably spit in it,” you tease, which he just mocks you while sliding out of the booth.

“Grab some napkins while you’re up there,” you request, noticing the ring of water on the table from his cup. These tables are fairly new and haven’t been distorted by water residue yet. The last thing you want is for Mixya to start looking like an Applebee’s…

Your eyes happen to land on the entrance of the bar as a few guys walk in. The one you recognize gives you a small smirk, and your heart starts pounding. Yunho is dressed up nicer than earlier, and it’s doing something to you. Just as you come to terms with acting like you don’t know each other, San arrives back at the table, waving the group over.

“Mingi!” San greets his apparent friend and quickly introduces you to them.

“Yeah, we’ve met before,” Yunho says in passing and slides into the booth next to you.

“Oh, really? When?” San lights up at the conservation.

“Uh, he let me use his bathroom at a party a few weeks ago.” You answer, not looking San in the eye out of embarrassment.

“I couldn’t let you go pee in the front yard,” Yunho teases, which earns laughs from San, Mingi, and their other friend, Jihoon. Your jaw drops at the mention of your small comment. You didn’t think he would actually remember that.

A vibration from Yunho’s pocket interrupts their laughter. Seeing the name on his phone, the mood shifts and he promptly excuses himself to answer his girlfriend’s call.

“That is my cue to grab drinks,” Jihoon says with slight annoyance.

Yunho stands nervously at the entrance, phone pressed to his ear. Though he keeps looking over to your table, his head hangs low like a scolded child. Mingi and San begin to crack jokes about how whipped Yunho is. When Jihoon arrives back with three beers, he joins in on the dissing of Yunho’s girlfriend. You are disheartened by their brazen behavior while Yunho is on the phone for a few minutes… but you really want to agree with their digs at her.

You stare on with concern until Yunho’s eyes suddenly meet yours for a moment, and the conversation seemingly comes to an end as he swiftly shoves his phone back into his pocket. Unsurprisingly, the first thing he does once seated is take a drink of his beer. His return doesn’t stop his friends’ shit-talking though.

“His girlfriend almost didn’t let him come tonight,” Mingi says, smacking a hand on Yunho’s forearm and causing a little bit of his drink to slosh out of its glass.

Yunho shoots his friend a perturbed look before soaking up the spilled drink with a napkin.

“Yeah, she’s kinda possessive,” Jihoon adds.

Yunho becomes withdrawn, quietly agreeing with reluctance, “A little bit.” Or maybe it was shame. He glances at you briefly before averting his gaze to the table. 

“Why are you still with her?”

“You can’t just ask him that.”

“Why not? She’s such a bitch to him.”

“Yeah, he deserves better than that.”

As San, Mingi, and Jihoon go back and forth about the toxic relationship, Yunho’s eyes keep resorting to you like he’s worried about your reaction. It seems kind of like a plea for help which you quickly step in.

“Hey, I don’t think now is the time to be talking about this,” you interject, and they immediately apologize to Yunho.

The conversation moves on, but you feel Yunho is still uncomfortable.

“How about a round on me?” You suggest and are met with praise.

Yunho slips out of the booth to let you out, but you catch his arm before he sits back down. “Can you help me carry the shots?”

The relief on his face is almost comical. Your coworker spots you heading to the counter, and you signal five with your hand. Reaching the bar, you lean against it and peer up at Yunho. He’s still quiet.

“Don’t listen to them. They don’t know your relationship like you do. I know you have your reasons.” You break the silence.

“Yeah,” he says and lets out a deep breath, “She loves me, and I love her but not in the same way.” There’s pain hidden in his confession.

The silence returns as you don’t know how to respond. It’s interrupted again but this time by your coworker placing the five shots next to you.

“Your tab?” She asks.

“Put them on San’s.” You say, grabbing two of the small glasses.

Yunho laughs, surprising you. “I thought you said it was on you.”

“Shh. It’ll be fine. San makes good tips at Beans ’N Cream.” You wink with a grin, and Yunho’s mood seems to change.

He takes the remaining shots in one hand and retires back to the booth, leaving you to suddenly realize how big his hands are.

Once you’re seated in the booth again, San and Mingi make a show of holding out their glasses and insist everyone do it too. Clinking the shots together, then hitting them on the table, the five of you throw them back. The sour liquid burns on the way down.

San coughs with a disgusted look on his face, “Ew, what the hell was that?”

Mingi and Jihoon concur with their own complaints.

“Hey!” You burst, “I came up with that recipe, you assholes.”

Yunho laughs behind his hand as you argue with the three across the table. That familiar warmth begins to kick in, and the booth you’re in feels like a secluded bubble where you can fully be yourself. It’s comfortable.

A few more drinks in, the tipsy conversations range from Mingi’s adorable baby pictures to Jihoon’s player behavior. Yunho becomes more engaged, and you notice how he talks with his hands more as a side effect of the alcohol. Your eyes focus on them while he squabbles with Mingi about something that happened in a management class.

“Yunho, can I see your hand?” You ask, not realizing you’ve actually said it aloud.

He looks at you with amusement but still offers one. You immediately hold your hand against his to compare sizes.

“What the fuck…” You mumble at how much larger his is, making the guys crack up. Yunho’s hand naturally holds onto yours as he laughs. He’s a different person now, like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

His eyes sparkle, lights reflecting somehow brighter in them. You can’t help but smile at how adorable he looks; cheeks full and tinted pink, shining eyes, and faint dimples. If you didn’t have self-control, there would be nothing stopping you from kissing him. The alcohol coursing through you is definitely not helping either. You feel like you’ve caught fire.

Before wrapping up the night, the five of you loiter outside to say actual goodbyes. Mingi and San make sure everyone has a safe way of getting home.

“Y/N,” Yunho catches your attention.

When you glance over, he holds your phone in front of your face, unlocking it to type something.

“How did you get my phone?” You ask, not really bothered that he has it.

“You were going to leave it on the table,” he answers and casually hands it back. A new contact is displayed on the screen with his name and the tongue out winking emoji.

-

It’s a Saturday night, and strangely, you don’t have a shift at Mixya. You take this time to finish an exam review with San, who’s difficult to keep focused. You don’t know why you still help him.

With a click of the tongue, San changes the subject, “I heard you’ve been talking to Yunho.”

“Yeah…” You glance at your phone that’s on speaker next to your textbook.

“How long has that been going on?”

“Like two weeks?” You answer unsurely because by now, you feel like you’ve known him for longer.

“Hmm,” he hums, “Have you talked to him today?”

“No, actually.”

That reminds you to check your texts because he hasn’t messaged you all day. He usually texts you by noon.

“I haven’t talked to him either. He hasn’t responded to my texts.”

Your heart falls into your stomach.

“He was supposed to hang out with his girlfriend or something,” San adds.

That’s probably why he hasn’t text you. You can’t really blame him for that either.

“Well, I’m done studying, so I’m gonna go take a shower. I’ll bother you later,” San teases, and you say your goodbyes.

Left alone in silence, you huff, looking down at your phone with nothing else to do. Coincidentally, a text notification with Yunho’s name lights up the screen.

> _**Received** :  
>  _ _Hey_

> _**Sent** :  
>  _ _Hey_

You sit for a second before shooting another text. Your intention isn’t to pry, but you’re curious.

> _**Sent** :  
>  _ _How’s your day been??_

> _**Received** :  
>  _ _I broke up with my girlfriend if that tells you anything lol_

You’re taken aback by the fact he actually just said “lol.”

> _**Sent** :  
>  _ _um WHAT_

> _**Received** :  
>  _ _She’s been telling her friends that I’m a terrible boyfriend and saying petty shit while she’s talking to some other guy_

> _**Sent** :  
>  _ _How’d you find that out?_

> _**Received** :  
>  _ _She was signed in to her iCloud account on my laptop so her text conversations kept going off_

> _**Sent** :  
>  _ _So you snooped through them? lol_

> _**Received** :  
>  __No_ 😜 _the messages showed in the notifications and I just looked at a little bit of the conversation_

> _**Sent** :  
>  _ _Are you okay though?_

> _**Received** :  
>  _ _I’ve been ready for the break up for a while now so yeah I am I guess_

> _**Sent** :  
>  _ _Are you sure? I can come over and hang out so you’re not alone_

> _**Received** :  
>  _ _Really?_

> _**Sent** :  
>  __Yeah ‘cause I’m a good person_ 😇

> _**Received** :  
>  _ _lmao okay, just walk in the door when you get here_

You smile to yourself, excitedly jumping up from your bed. Before leaving, you grab a little surprise from the freezer because what is a breakup consolation without ice cream?

The usually daunting fraternity house doesn’t faze you as you quickly skip up the steps. Knocking a few times before opening the door, you peek around, finding Yunho sprawled on the couch playing on his phone. A smile spreads across his face when he sees you push through the door, and he sits upright. His eyes light up at the tub in your hands.

“You brought ice cream?” He asks so innocently surprised.

“Is it too cliched?” You suddenly feel insecure of your decision.

“No,” he laughs, guiding you to the kitchen, “I was going to ask you when you got here if you wanted to go get some.”

“Really?” You sound amazed, accepting one of the spoons he pulls from a drawer, “I guess we’re both cheesy then.”

He chuckles again as you open the tub and slide it to him.

“No, you have the first bite,” he says, sliding it back to you.

“I brought it for you.” You slide it to him again.

“But it’s yours.” He slides it back.

You grab the spoon in his hand and scoop up a large bite of chocolate ice cream. “Open your mouth,” you playfully demand, holding the spoon up for him, “Before it drips everywhere.”

The spoonful quickly disappears into his mouth while he tries not to laugh.

“Why are you like this?”

“I told you I’m a good person.” You hand him his spoon and use yours to shovel some ice cream into your own mouth.

“Who forces people to eat ice cream.”

“You’re welcome,” you sarcastically say.

His cheeks are faintly blushing, and his smile won’t leave his lips. His happiness was your priority when you left your apartment, and right now, you feel successful. As the two of you talk, he doesn’t bring up his breakup, and you don’t question him about it either. Selfishly, you don’t want it on his mind when he’s with you. That relationship doesn’t deserve any more of his time.

He gazes at you for a moment in silence, just admiring you.

“What?” You ask with a mouthful of ice cream.

“Nothing.” He smiles and focuses back on the tub of ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
